piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Rage Ghost
Rage Ghosts are extremely powerful ghostly enemies spotted only on Raven's Cove. They were once citizens of the island, but over time, they were consumed by rage, confusion, and sorrow. They are now only shadows of their former selves, glowing red with hatred while haunting the nights on Ravens Cove. According to a GM, the Rage Ghosts used to work for the navy but they crashed their ship into Raven's Cove when Jolly Roger attacked. They are trying to defend the town from Jolly Roger. They appear at levels 44-52, one of the highest enemy levels seen so far. Rage Ghosts have high aggression (sense you nearby) and will attack anybody at any level. They can easily slaughter large numbers of high-level pirates with their only attack, Somber Demise which can cause up to 30,000 damage! When Rage Ghosts appear, sad bone-chilling howling noises can be heard. These ghosts show their spectral body only when they are about to attack, otherwise they will appear as a red orb of fog. Rage Ghosts appear at night and attack any nearby pirate until early morning. When Rage Ghosts are defeated, multiple lightning bolts strike where the ghost once stood and a chest or pouch will appear; it contains a Blue Red Party Hat. 'Game Tips' *It is fairly easy to outrun a Rage Ghost, because when Rage Ghosts run they often stop and do not often change direction from their path, unless attacked. Sometimes if you do a sharp turn, they will run past you. When you outrun them they will be disengaged just like other enemies. *When a Rage Ghost is defeated, lightning strikes it multiple times and it falls over. *Rage Ghosts tend to walk a certain pattern. Watch their patterns and learn when to move around them. Also, at night Crazy Ned hides in a box in the center of town - standing near Ned is a good place to wait for a ghost to pass by. *An easy way to defeat a Rage Ghost is to use the skill Cursed Ice or Silver Freeze on it (that way it can't regain health from attacking, and it also negates its effect to always have 1 health point left from a single blow, no matter how much damage it did), then use blunderbuss. The ghost will die and drop loot. If the shot misses, it's best to run in a building or disengage it. *Don't go AFK outside on Raven's Cove, the ghosts will still kill you if you are in their way. The best spot to go AFK is inside a building, or next to Crazy Ned's box. *A good way to evade a Rage Ghost is to stock up on the potion, Phantom Spirits, and use one when you are around them. While invisible, the Rage Ghosts will not notice you when you walk past them. *If you stand still with a weapon out, the Rage Ghosts will pass as if you're not there. *The Thrall Captains and Urchinfists used to be the most powerful non-boss enemies in the game, but now these furious spirits hold that title. *You cannot attune voodoo dolls to them. *Bring a few friends with you when venturing on Raven's Cove at night, and if you die, they can revive you. *They are vile ghosts, and never test their strength. *They can appear at Lvs 44-52* Game Notes: *The only way for a pirate to obtain a Blue Red Party Hat is to defeat a Rage Ghost. *Rage ghosts can drop different loot containers but they only give Blue Red Party Hat. *You can watch a few tips on how to kill a rage ghost in this link: How to kill a Rage ghost *Freezing a rage ghost at dawn may cause them to freeze on your screen so they remain visible during daylight hours. *Rage Ghosts are the only enemies that do not appear on the compass. Category:Hostile Ghosts